


My Sexy Wife

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Married couple. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sexy Wife

Anton isn't too surprised when he walks in from another day's practice to find Darcey working, although he can't help but smile at the fact she seems to have forgotten, or just not bothered with, anything besides one of his old shirts, it covers enough to be decent, although, combined with the way her hair still falls in loose curls, it's impossibly sexy. He's smiling as he moves to wrap his arms around her, inhaling the scent of soap, roses, lavender and a scent that is pure Darcey. 

"Excuse me, why are you so sexy?"

His tone is light and he smiles at her content little noise from low in her throat, moving to kiss her neck softly. 

"You came home..."

"Of course I did Princess... I've missed you."

"I've missed you too..."

Darcey's voice is soft even as she turns to face him, feeling the coolness where his arms were around her, although she smiles when his lips brush over hers, claiming her gently, his hands already busy undoing her shirt. As it falls away she pointedly looks at him and smirks. 

"Little over-dressed aren't we?"

Anton's laugh is soft even as he begins to strip away his clothing, careful to set it all aside to be used again the next day, although he can't hide his obvious and instant arousal as he looks his wife, his Darcey over. 

"Come here..."

He pulls her with him to the bed, turning them so she's underneath him, his lips soft over hers, his hands lightly teasing at her breasts enough that she arches, her legs falling open to welcome him into her, the two of them moving with the same, soft, sweet rhythm they always have, neither of them holding back the soft noises they both make, his hands light as he pulls her closer, kissing her sweetly but passionately even as the pace picks up, demanding very little from her, more aiming to pleasure her. Her pleasure is his pleasure. Soon, almost too soon, she comes completely undone, unable to bite back the cry that escapes her, his own body following hers into complete abandon, his eyes locked on Darcey all the same, his own cry all too familiar and raw, neither of them have ever held back and he moves instantly to kiss her as they both come down, cradling her close, unable to stop himself. 

"I love you..."

"I love you too."


End file.
